


Pumpkin Pie Motherfucker (title will change)

by I_D0nt_Care_I_Ship_It



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_D0nt_Care_I_Ship_It/pseuds/I_D0nt_Care_I_Ship_It





	Pumpkin Pie Motherfucker (title will change)

Hey Guys, 

I need help writing something, I mean I have Ideas for it but I need help forming said ideas into story, So THIS IS AN INVITATION to help write a story with me. I'm kinda desperate so Please help. 

If you are willing to help, I appericiate it so much!! here is my email

Evilemokidfromhell@gmail.com


End file.
